


Betrayal

by asiramx



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Grandpa long is mentioned, Randy is mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Jake feeling the sting of betrayal from the people he worked so hard for.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So a little inspiration came from 107 facts about Jake Long and you'll have to read through to find out what I mean. Idk if I'm going to continue this as a series because I still don't have a good grasp about Jake long's lore and characters. I hope I did a decent job.   
> Also got some inspiration from: Stumbling in the Dark  
> By: mintarie  
> Yes, I have involved the trio. >(  
> Because I think Danny can relate ANYWAYS.

What on earth did he get himself into? The ghost boy should be used to it by now. He always got himself into trouble. It was essentially his job at this point. No, it IS his job. So, when Jake had come to him in a panic; stating it was an emergency. Danny had dropped everything to help his dragon friend out. Danny became perplexed when Jake arrived at his house, with a hood over his face. Somewhat obscuring his face from view. His friends looking from side to side as if they were expecting something. 

"What is going on?" Danny asked. One of his friends. Trixie responded, "We'll talk about it when we get Jake inside. It's urgent." Danny nodded, stepping aside to let them in. Both friends ushered him inside the house in a hurry. Danny turned around, with one last suspicious glance. He stalks off inside. 

"Nice house!" Spud is surveying his living room. This was making him somewhat anxious. He could understand being curious. It was just the way Spud is acting. The teen muttering to himself while his hands fidget uncontrollably

It was a stroke of luck, really. His parents went to a local ghost hunting convention which they inevitably wanted to drag Danny along. Danny had to beg and plead to stay. Which they hesitantly did. As long as he called his mother every two hours to let her know, he's okay. 

That reminded him. He needed to turn the ghost shield on. 

"Spud, sit down." Trixie said, surprisingly calm 

Despite whatever happened to them, "I think it's time we told Danny what's going on." 

“Is Jake okay?” Danny peered down towards Jake. His face staring down at the table. 

“Jake.”

.....

“Jake.” Trixie said; nudging him gently to gain his attention, “Come on, Jake.”

“What is there to say?” Jake croaked, “I protected New York for them. I help keep the balance between Humans and the Magical Communities. I wanted to make the Dragon Council proud of me. All my hard work going down the drain because they saw a connection between The Dark Dragon and me. The Dark Dragon of all people!”

“Isn’t the Dark Dragon your enemy?” Danny took his seat in front of his friend. Pinpointing what Jake was trying to say to him. Deep down, he knew what Jake was about to reveal to him. The Ghost Boy didn’t want to believe him. Perhaps, it was just a mistake. “Why would they see a connection between you and the Dark Dragon?”

Silence ensues. Both friends cast a concerned look towards Jake. The normally calm and collected dragon is unusually quiet. Danny sympathized with him on a whole new level, seeing as he experienced this with Dark Danny. What original names they had. It shows how evil their counterparts are. Even if the names are a cliche. 

He was sure Randy undergo the same thing. Luckily, in his case. He solved the issue before it got worse. 

What is with everyone and their evil counterparts? He will never know.

_ “I am _ the Dark Dragon.” Jake spat bitterly, “according to them, anyway.”

His heart sank. Even when he began to suspect the worse. Danny didn’t want to believe it. He hadn’t spoken to Jake and even Randy about Dark Danny. Opting to move on instead of remembering what happened. Danny still had nightmares, and he often wondered what might have happened if he lived with Vlad.

Well, he knows. Still, losing his friends and his family was all he could think about in the past year. Often leading him to be overly protective. 

“I’m assuming Time Travel is involved?”

“How did you kno---” Jake locked eyes with Danny. Confusion written all over his face. 

“I know a few things.” Danny replied hastily, “Trust me.”

“I remember being summoned,” Jake fiddled with his hands nervously, “Along with ‘G’ and, they told us, straight up, that I am the Dark Dragon and I need to be destroyed. Why or how they came to that conclusion I don’t know. The look on Gramp’s eye when they told him--It horrified him. But, he defended me when the Council made that accusation. You should have seen it.” The dragon chuckles dryly, “He called them all kinds of colorful words.”

“I escaped, barely with my life with Gramp’s help. He told me; I couldn’t go home. Not right now, not until he fixes everything.”

“When we found out.” Trixie began, “We followed him. I’m not about to let him go off on his own.”

“Yeah, through thick and thin.” Spud added, “So, uh, can Jake stay?”

Jake flashed a small tired smile towards both of his friends. They’re both targets by the council, now. He wasn’t sure if it was safe for both his friends to accompany him or stay at home where they would be questioned by the Dragon Council. He believed they were safe, at least for now. The Dragon Council were unaware of both Danny and Randy. If they did, well, it wouldn’t be good. Gramps gave him a hard time when he introduced the both of them. 

“Why would I turn down a friend?” Danny cracked a smile, “You can stay as much as you like.”

“Thanks, man.” Jake sighed in relief, “I won’t be too much trouble.”

“Why didn’t you just stay with Randy?” 

Jake paused, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If the council found out I was in Norrisville and hiding with a _ Ninja. _ It won’t end well. Dragons don't exactly have a good history with Ninjas. It’s a long story. It’s the reason I came here.”

“What happens if they find out I know?” Danny asked, “They’ll kill me?” Good luck with that.

“They won’t find out.” Jake said, in a rare, serious tone. 

“So, does your family know?” 

At the mention of his family. He slumped his shoulders, “I don’t know yet. Maybe? I hope not. I don’t know how my dad will react. My mom and sister know about me being a dragon. But, not the Dark Dragon! Imagine when she finds out? That I’m some sort of monster? My mom would have a heart attack!”

“You’re no monster.” Danny frowned, “Sooner the council realizes it, the better.”

“This will sound odd.” Danny continued, “I was in your shoes at one point. I had an evil counterpart named Dark Danny.” At that, Jake coughed to suppress himself from laughing. Danny smiled, glad it made him laugh, “He was, well---technically, me.”

“An evil version of me. It all started with me cheating on my CAT exam. Then, well my teacher found out, invited them to the nasty burger to have a conference. I was fighting several ghosts before this which somehow triggered the boiler in the Nasty Burger and well, it exploded.”

Jake stared back at him with a horrified expression, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you would have to know about it.”

“I’m sorry. I brought up some painful memories.” 

“All I’m saying is, I understand how you feel. I’m with you and am sure Randy is too.” Danny smiles, “I won’t let anything happen. I promise.”

“And here you thought, he was gonna turn you away. You feeling better now, Jake?” Trixie finally spoke after remaining silent. 

“You thought I was going to turn you away?” Danny quipped. Jake flashed a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean, I have to prepare for the worst.”

"I would never turn you away." Danny said, "Never." 

"Where are we going to sleep?" Spud asked, still nervously looking around the kitchen they were in.

"Uh." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I still haven't worked it out yet. Jake could stay in the guest room. We have a sofa bed in the living room." 

"I'll stay in the living room. I need to keep watch." Jake did not mind. He is used to it. One of the many perks of being an American Dragon. 

"No." Trixie said, "You'll be up all night watching. We can't have that." 

"I'll be fine, Trix."

"You need sleep especially the long trip from New York to Amity park." Spud interjected, "If you stay up all night and the council finds out. You'll be too tired to fight them off. "

"But---"

"They're right." Danny finally said, "You need sleep."

"Alright." Jake relented, "Just for a few hours." 

"You want me to call your parents?" Danny asked. The dragon stiffened up at the mention of his parents. He averted his gaze from Danny's, "Uh. I don't know? They might track me." 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, if the Dragon Council doesn't know we're here. "

"I mean, I trust you." Jake chuckles, "I just, I don't want nothing happening to my friends."

"So, it's your friends and me that know about you being The Dark Dragon?

"Gramps and My mom." He hopes not. He hopes his mother doesn't know what's going on. 

"Okay, okay, right now. Let's focus on getting you some sleep. Then plan for the long term. I'll call Randy and explain what is happening. He can probably help even if you can't go to Norrisville." In addition, there was the situation with his parents; he needed to deal with. He already thought up an excuse that Jake is an exchange student from New York, attending Amity Park for a few months.”

“Your parents wont mind?”

“I’ll talk to them. If not, Sam and Tuck are nearby. You can stay there. Tucker is a lot more likely to let you in.” Danny grinned, “As of right now, you’re a citizen of Amity Park.”

“Man, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Jake grinned back, “I guess we’re a ghost hunting team?”

“You think you can handle it?” 

“Bro, I can handle anything you dish out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did the Dragon council find out? Your guess is as good as mine. Rip. Funfact: It was the original intent for Jake to become the Dark Dragon. Disney said it was too dark. It's somewhat canon in my eyes now. Maybe, cause I love angst.


End file.
